


Persian Tradition

by Thay182



Series: Hybrids' Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Explicit Sexual Content, Fiction, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Hybrids, Hybrids/Cat Breeds, I LIKE IT FLUFFY sorry not sorry, I love a sassy Louis being the reasonable of them all, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Prejudice, Pride, Pride and Prejudice References, Smut, Violence, no rape but the suggestion of it i do hate this subject so I avoid it with all my heart, not in the relationship though, very stupid harry at the beginning he gets better i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thay182/pseuds/Thay182
Summary: [AU]Harry and Louis are descendants of a strong Persian pedigree. Half men, half cats, born with elegant and bright features (the whole body is the same as ours – humans –, the difference is in the cats's ears, the sharp teeth, the long-growing nails and cat's tail). They have been promised to marriage in name of the purity of a Persian and to unit their families together forever since their childhood, but apparently it will take much more than a pretty face and their mother's promise for these two to get along and make Anne and Jay's dreams come true.Maybe the fact that Harry is an alpha and Louis an omega makes things a little bit easier.





	1. Bond.. or not so much

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to tell you guys that English isn't my mother tongue (L1). There for, I know this work has lots of grammatical mistakes that I wish it won't be the reason for you to not read it. I am using my love for writing so I will be able to improve my English as well. That being said, I wouldn't be offended if someone volunteer as a grammar beta. I know betas do not check for grammar, but I am very pleased with the story as it is. I have the original in Portuguese [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/21970693-persian-tradition), in case anyone wants to give a look. Now! Let's start this lovely hybrid story, shall we?
> 
> Ah, yes, I do not own the rights over One Direction and any of the boys, this is fictional and completely unreal.

_(This isn't the original fanart. My friend, Dani, made the tails and ears, but Aki-Anyway is an AMAZING artist. [So everybody should check her work on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCldLZEAgmkEO0vep4OvabPQ). Plus she is beautiful, marry me Aki.. ahhh)_

Louis's little hands pulled the ball of yarn to close, as a five-year-old his instincts were often more feline than human, and Louis was learning how to have fun on his own by using his short nails. They were well-cut nails so he wouldn’t hurt anyone in case he startled and acted without thinking. Louis’s blue eyes narrowed as his little body got into a position of leaping over the ball of yarn and, as he did so, he grasped it with both hands and gave a slightly bit revealing his sharp little canine. Louis heard his mother's warm laugh and moved his black cat ears toward the sound without stopping the bites.

“Jay, he's perfect” A woman with long black hair spoke. She had bright eyes as she observed Louis, her hands was on her own cheek so she could see better her friend's little boy jumping all awkwardly, but doing it as he was an expert. Anne had very dark and fluffy brown ears; just like her fuzzy tail, a very unique Persian characteristic that marks the breed. Jay was as well; hers was white with black dots, on her ears and tail. Louis was entirely black, a black Persian was rare this days. In everyone's eyes he was perfect, after all, that’s the meaning of being a Persian kitty.

The Persians were the noblest breed of them all – hybrids –, men who had a soft and delicate bearing, while imposing on others because they knew that everything about them were better, brighter, more attractive, simply everything in a Persian man was to drive others mad with luxury and fascination.

After this breed there was a non very relevant hierarchy, involving the Maine Coon, Siamese, Burmese Saints, Russian Blue, Ragdoll, British Shorthair, well, as long as the breeds didn't mix up there were to be respect among them, but of course "black sheep" always appears in each breed. Over time some hybrids procreated between them, they ran away or convinced their family that love matters more than marriage to perpetuate the purity. There was nothing more decadent than coming from a Mutt’s family, today there are generations of men like this. Many are even beautiful and exotic attention grabbing, but it is unusual to see anyone who still smells as good as a Persian, because they rarely mingle, even when Persians fell in love with another breed. They have internal struggle with the matter, first to convince themselves that they should do the right thing and marry someone of their own breed, and after with their own prejudice and to overcome that last it’s a suffocating weight.

“A perfect Lord, huh?” Jay smiled as she referred to her son, who loosened his ball and crawled up to his mother's legs, curling up and running his head over her, begging for affection. The blonde woman soon answered to the request “We took him to the doctor yesterday, Anne. He has every internal structure of an omega.” She looked back at her friend. Before it was only possible to discover something like this in puberty, but as technology had advance it became easier to found out if a hybrid were to be alpha, beta or omega. For the noblest families it was great to know this details, so that way they could cultivate the relationship between their children while they were young and planning their future together. Some things have advanced in the contemporary world; others seem increasingly archaic, such as the premeditated marriage arranged among the Persians breed. A Persian Tradition means it was necessary to preserve the breed. Said the most conservative who, in this case, were the majority.

"He and Harry will be perfect together." Anne could see it perfectly, her son with Louis, the stepson she always dreamed to have. When she learned of Jay's pregnancies this was the first thing that came to her mind, and it seems that Jay didn’t think differently. Harry’s doctors were certain that he was going to be an alpha; at the age of five he had the confirmation by his structure that he was not omega and at eight by his hormonal rate that was too high for a beta. They agreed that if Louis were beta or omega they would try to bring them together as a promise of friendship and perpetuation of the Persian race. Perfect! Just perfect. Louis was an omega, which made preparations a thousand times better. It would be much easier for them to enjoy themselves at puberty if instincts gave a helping hand.

"I was so excited when I heard, and Mark too! He kept repeating over and over that we're the luckiest mothers ever.” She laughed warmly again, making Louis run his hands over his mother's legs and asking for a lap. The blonde bent down a little and held him, sitting on her knees. Anne petted behind the boy's ear and was receive by Louis’s smile and his eyes wrinkling in the corners, making him even cuter.

"I'm going to call Des and see where he is. It's been half-hour since he said he'd come with Harry and so far nothing. I don’t know what I am going to do with this man" Anne took her cellphone. After two rings her husband's picked up at the other ending. "I'm already at the door!" He surely knew Anne would complain about his delay, but what he could do if this eight-year-old was so hard to deal with? Jeez, tell about a boring age for a child.

"I will open the door." Jay said, and Anne didn't answer her husband. She turned off her cellphone and went to the front door were her husband was in front of it with a thin boy of curled brown hair. His ears were mingling white and a subtly orange tone, as so as his little tail that was moving and pointing to all directions. Both of them were very fluffy, and Harry’s face was messed up with ice cream.

“Of, Des! Did you give him ice cream before dinner?” Of course it was her husband's weakness that he couldn't stand when Harry asked rubbing his face on his shoulder, or maybe getting his father crazy when he started to cry an annoying _meow_.

“Anne, this time even you would have done the same. He was playing that video game and didn't want to leave the room for anything in the world!” Des gave a puff after entering the house, smiling at Jay right away to easy everything up. “Good night, Jay.” Des walked to the woman, more interested in little Louis, he had yet not known his future stepson. "Why, what a lovely boy." He smiled wider at the boy's chubby cheeks and received his rosy face in return. Louis stuck his head into his mother's chest and wrapped his arms around her neck. This draw a sigh from everyone but Harry who crooked his mouth and wondered why he was there and not at home playing his online video game with Liam and Zayn.

Des took the opportunity to pat Louis's head, the child's ears drooping quickly, and he rubbed his face more heavily on his mother.

"It’s all right, Lou, its Uncle Des." He stroked the little boy's back, who then looked up and smiled faintly.

“He's beautiful, Jay, congratulations... has Mark come home from work yet?”

"Mark’s in the game room, probably doing nothing." The woman laughed, her husband had a habit of going to the game room just to sit in his armchair. Mark owned a poker table, pool table, a huge TV, but at the end he just wanted to sit in his armchair. Jay never understood why he didn't put the damn thing in their room; at least they would spend more time together. But she knew she had nothing to complain about, Mark was a very affectionate for an alpha. With his ears all black and his grey tail. As a teenager he draw a lot of attention because of his features and Jay considered herself very lucky, sometimes it's a matter of smell. Some alphas are destined to some omegas, but they prefer to believe that their relationship didn’t rise up because of animalistic instincts.

“Let's let the kids get to know each other and set the table, Anne.” Jay said, already putting Louis on the floor, the little boy still followed her for a while, but soon he gave up realizing that the woman walked faster than his little legs could keep going. Kittens had to learn to take care of themselves in a very young age; there weren’t too much spoiling so they could learn how to deal with their instincts faster. By letting the kids alone, Harry felt the place was his to command, an alpha thing. He soon took Louis's ball of yarn and put it into his sharp teeth, no kitten was good at resisting a ball of yarn.

“No... Mine... Mine.” Louis said, sounding like a very fragile baby, as soon as he saw the older boy pick up his favorite toy. He ran awkwardly to Harry, who had just sat on the couch, leaving the ice cream cup in the corner and taking his PSP from his pockets. Harry had to rub his fingers on his clothes, not caring for them, it was better to get his clothes dirty with ice cream than his precious little game.

For Louis, getting on the couch was like climbing a mountain, it was hard for him, but in the end he succeeded. His baby grunts didn't even bother Harry who played Mario Kart and was only aware of Louis's presence when Louis took his wrist from the game with both fat fingers and pulled causing Harry to lose the race.

“Hey.. Get out of here.” Harry spoke a little tangled because of the ball in his mouth.

"Mine!" Louis pointed at Harry's mouth. The older one reached for the ball, took it out, showed it to Louis.

“Do you want it?” A smile broke out, showing Harry's dimple on his cheek and even leaving him with an angelical look. As soon as Louis nodded, the curly boy's expression closed again. "Now it is mine." And he stuck it in his mouth again.

“No!” The black kitten began to cry like there were no tomorrow, Louis didn’t think, he just cried. Tears falling easily as he smashed his small hands on Harry's shoulder.

Anne came back very annoyed with her son, complaining about his behaviour with a boy younger than him. She said he would have to learn to like Louis and that’s not the manners someone should have when invited to other’s house, or life in general. Jay cuddled her son in her lap saying that it was all right, that Harry was just a child and soon they would grow up and get along better.

Little did Jay know that Louis, at that moment, has already begin to grow his hatred towards Harry Styles.


	2. He is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so glad this work got some kudos and hits that I decided to post the second Chapter today haha. Thank you guys, a lot.  
Again, a friendly reminder this might contain tons of grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you like it anyways. <3

**Thirteen years late**

Jay's eyes were red, tears falling down from her velvety face, and her smile was so wide that almost didn't fit her lips. Jay was clapping relentlessly, leaving Louis on the stage tremendously red with embarrassment, but still with a small smile for making his parents so proud. The boy wore a graduate's gown and a graduation cap on his head; Louis’s parents were at the very bottom of the ranks, along with other Persian parents. All of them had the same content expression towards their sons and daughters. After a while, the dean called Louis for the oratory speech. The young Persian was always an exceptional student; nobody was surprised when they chose him as the class speaker. 

“Good afternoon.” Louis delicate voice sounded in the microphone, something in the timbre attracted the attention of everyone, especially the alphas present. Louis was eighteen and at the heights of his puberty hormones, meaning even though he wasn't in his heat it was as if everyone present could feel his tremendous potential. The big lashes, the pink cheeks, the upturned nose, his honeyed smell. That part was a hard to tempt for any alpha, specially being that sweet of a smell. “I am so proud to be here today, not only glad to have passed with good greats, but to be able to see my friends' faces in the front row.” Niall and Stan, the two boys wagged their feline tail in response, a smile on their lips as well. “I know... Everyone is thinking about it... ‘Wow, hallelujah it is over! I couldn't take it anymore, studying for final exams’ and all this 'getting into a good college' thing? Puff” Louis's way made people around laugh, it was unusual that the nerd was also the funniest one. It wasn’t enough Louis had beautiful blue-baby-eyes and came from the purest race of them all? Of course not, he had to humiliate others with his wrinkling smile, lovely personality, fuzzy black tail and the smell. Ah, the smell is going to be impossible not to talk about. 

In fact he was an unreachable being for most alphas and betas at that school. Louis never gave anyone a second look after he entered puberty, which was a way of revenge on the boy's part. Usually an omega begins to heat in its early fifteen years. Depending on the family the omega already have some alpha to whom he can spend his three or five days of hit, causing them to create a strong bonds at a young age. Theoretically that was supposed to happen to Louis and Harry, but the problem was that Louis entered puberty late at the age of sixteen. By that time, Harry complained and kicked until he was able to convince his parents to let him go into an interchange with Liam and Zayn in Paris. When Styles wants something he strives to achieve, and it was chaotic. Harry had already entered puberty before Louis and his parents couldn’t hold an alpha like him. How would Louis and Harry create a bond if when Louis was fifteen he saw Harry hooked up with everyone from school? Louis never liked that curly head, never understood why his mother and Aunt Anne insisted so much on a lost cause.

“The truth is that some will miss this place more than others, some will leave here crying and others will want to go to the back of their yard and burn all exams” More laughter. “Sorry, dean Adams.” Louis joked, shrugging. “I believe that, regardless all of that, a part of us will always belong here and in each others memories, whether with some teaching or some story to tell our children and grandchildren. It was in these walls that we grow and our time here made us the person we are today. It has been hard, or easy at some times, for some more than others. I look at everyone dressed in their gown and can't help but imagine that we came out someone better than we were. Everyday we are more prepared for this crazy world, but we still have a long way to go.” His ears went down inside his cap for a second, before going up again listening some weeping from his colleagues. “Thank you all, I'm sure even though I haven't created a relationship with most of you here, it wouldn't be the same if you didn't play a part and were exactly in the place you were supposed to be. So... Let's throw these caps up! And good luck with college exams.” The sky was full with flying caps and the students rubbing their ears to smooth them up, thanking for their freedom. They did it while laughing a little bit more.

“Oh, my son, that was beautiful.” Jay hugged Louis emotionally after he got off the stage. 

“M-mother... Choking.” The boy snorted. Receiving a pat from his father behind one of his black ears. Louis instinctively tilted his face for more.

“Sorry, honey, I was so thrilled.” The woman said wiping her face full of tears.

"Oh, Mom." Louis laughed softly.

"Congratulations, son." Mark said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "For everything." And Louis understood that this was all because he had dedicated himself for a scholarship to Cambridge, one of the most difficult universities to enter. And the most impressive thing is how he got the scholarship, by having his own Hormone Medicine Project already underway. It was practically an end-of-course project that proved that with the right chemists it was possible for a beta to become an alpha and vice versa.

"Thanks, Dad." The boy smiled more restrained. His chest was hot with all the attention. After all, independency was an expected characteristic for a hybrid to develop, because it was important that they learn to be alone. Moments of human affection were not rare, but feline affection are almost nonexistent and they are both. Especially coming from the alpha parent, an alpha Persian was usually even worst.

“Hey, Lou! We’re going.” Stan waved to calls for Louis. Jay soon twisted her nose when she saw that Mutt. How Louis mingled with him she had no idea. They had endless discussions over the years, if Louis’s mother only knew that Stan was the one who stood up for him when his entire classmates went into puberty at the age of fifteen but him. Teenagers can be very stupid and mean, they assumed because Louis was the only one without a heat it meant he was not worthy of a second look, and he was considered a big baby. Assholes, mentally Louis was more mature than any of them. 

“I'll meet you there.” Louis smiled. Niall, who was next to Stan, also waved to Louis. He was holding a small can of sardines in his hands, probably given by his mother. This blonde one got hungry like he was half lion instead of half cat. Niall was more accepted by Louis parents; at least he was a pure Maine Coon. His tail was as fuzzy as a Persian could be, but the pointed and higher ears indicated the distinct breed.

“Oh Lou, we prepared such a special lunch for you.” Jay appealed to a pouting and purring sound.

“But we will have lunch together. I'll go to Niall's house later. Niall told me that the barbecue will turn into a party.” Louis blue eyes went brighter. He couldn't help but look for his friends again and check Stan, the vision gave him chills that went up into the back of his neck. What's the matter with people and Mutts anyway? Stan was Niall's cousin, half Maine Coon and half British Shorthair, his tail was not as fluffy as a Maine Coon would be, but still was smooth and entirely grey. His ears were pointed like a Maine Coon though. That was the fusion that made Stan even more beautiful, the mix Louis wanted in his life and he wasn't going to accept that his parents thought this was wrong. To top it off, Stan was a beta! Their relationship together were pure, at least the kind of purity Louis wanted it to be. Louis just didn't want to argue with his parents today, not on his graduation day.

“Ah.” Jay gave a short answer, trying to take Louis’s attention from that Mutt. It was always like that, Louis always insisted on liking boys less worthy of his pedigree, just as he always talked badly about Harry and his Persian friends from school. It made Louis eyes roll from how predictable his mother could be. Louis consider himself lucky, honestly, that Harry graduated and left before he had his heat. He couldn't stand to hear about that arrogant boy, let alone put up with Jay and Anne pushing them together.

='ω'=

His parents weren’t joking though; the lunch table was full with food. Louis didn’t see it before because he had to leave earlier to rehearse for his speech on the stage.

“Goddess damn, well done, guys. It looks like a thousand people are coming for lunch!” Louis tossed his gown on the couch; he was dressed in a tight black shirt and tight red jeans that highlighted his back. His tail? Of course, all pants came with the seam appropriated for the tails.

"No, but maybe three more?" His father let it go, taking a hard poke from Jay's elbow. "What, he was going to find out anyway." Mark grumped, rubbing his arm.

"But not like that." Jay said, giving a yellow smile to his questioning son expression. "Just Aunt Anne, Uncle Des..." She rambled and then started to walk towards the kitchen.

"So far I counted two people." Louis's feline eyes narrowed his mother. Could this be possible? There was no way, it could not be _him_, but when did he return from the interchange?

Louis didn't even have time to process everything that ran into his mind. It could be a cousin! Who knows, maybe now Jay and Anne would try to push Louis to a Persian cousin of Anne's sister? Ahn? It would be so much better, no matter how much Louis would preferred his mother just stop with this idiocy that he had to marry a Persian, without accepting that he might be in love with a Mutt.

There was no time for anything, no escape. The doorbell rang before that, and Mark, barely afar from the handler, opened it without even hearing Louis's protest.

“Harry! Heck, how did you grow so height in only two years?” Growing height was a cute term not to say _‘turned out to be a tremendous gorgeous hybrid, more than it was already and now very fashionable! Goddamn it.’_ Harry grinned not showing his teeth, but yes for the dimples. Would have melted any omega capable of smelling the strong hormones of an alpha, but not this omega here. Louis made a point of twisting his nose in disgust. 

“Hi, Uncle Mark. Right? They put leaven on Paris’s food.” Harry's thick voice managed to get even more hoarse over time. Louis growled, turned his face to face his mother with genuine, inquisitive anger, like _‘Why didn't you tell me anything?’_

"Stop it and be nice," Jay said through her teeth before walking away from his son to hug her ‘stepson’. **Yes**, he would be nice. What choice Louis had if not being at least an agreeable presence? On the inside though he could scream as loud as he wanted. “Oh Harry, we missed you so much.”

_‘He was miss on hell, for sure’_ the younger man's thoughts were not well aligned, pardon this rude Persian, at least Louis didn't verbalize it.

Harry was taller than Jay so he had to bend over to return the hug.

“I'm going to miss France, but nothing compares to your grilled salmon, Aunt Jay. I had to come back, two years without it is torture.” Urg, all that charming was getting Louis sick. Harry was always like that, he could get ‘owns’ and smiles from all nations, but when they were smaller being alone with Harry was horrible for Louis, because the curly boy revealed his true scum personality.

“Own.” See? _‘Owns’_. Harry didn't deserve them. “How beautiful, Hazz. You're lucky, that's exactly what I did.”

"Lucky? I warned and she insisted on making your favorite." Anne gossiped, making everyone laugh but Louis. Good to know that at **his** graduation they would eat Harry’s favorite dish.

“Congratulations on your graduation, Lou.” Des tried to break the boy's coldness. Louis always liked Des; he tried to win Louis’s smiles in the subtlest ways, just like when Harry destroyed his collection of sleeping cardboard boxes as children and Des made sure to buy a whole decorated one. Of course that over time the black Persian scratched everything and the cardboard box was simple again, but it was by far the best upholstery he'd ever laid for a nap.

“Thank you, Uncle Des” Louis's smile was small, but it was only then that Harry took time to analyzed the other one. When Harry left London the young hybrid had not even come into heat, he had features of a child, but now. Harry took his time dilating his pupils and opening his flair to the sweet scent of honey that entered his lungs and ruffled his skin. Harry eyes roamed Louis in a carnal way, like an alpha that searches for a prey. Louis’s face was lovely; blue-eyes, thin mouth, slightly tanned skin. The smallest hybrid was handsome that was no doubt, but it was still Louis. The boy who was supposed to be Harry's punching bag, not that he'd ever hit him, just with words.

Well, it was completely inevitable not to be attracted to that Persian. Harry had to lock his jaw and scratch his voice.

“Congratulations.” Pause, Louis raised one of his eyebrows. “Boo.” Ah, there it was. The hateful nickname Harry had created after seeing the little boy crying because he broke a nail, but it was never a spoiled thing to cry for that. The pointy nail was too big and he stuck it awkwardly, it bled and yet Harry mocked him for being such a 'spoiled baby'. Calling him BooBear all the time as if it was the biggest insult. Even if it wasn't, now Louis hated it with all his guts. 

Louis rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, let's eat.”

“Louis William Tomlinson, where are your manners?” Mark never fought, but when he did he made all around lower their ears. Everyone but Des, who were an alpha as old as him. Harry though, he was still learning how to manage his 'alphas power' and an older one could easily make him bend for now.

“Sorry” Louis softened his voice “I'm just really hungry.” He lied to appease. Anne shook her head.

“Well, it's all right dear, we all are. Let's celebrate your graduation with a good lunch, shall we?” The families went into the dining room and suddenly everyone settled in their chairs before Harry and Louis could even move; puff. Couldn't Anne and Jay be more discreet? It was clear that this was all a scam. Louis was force to sit next to the curly boy.

That would be a long meal.


	3. Red wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made one rectification on the second chapter. When Louis says "God damn, well done, guys[...]" I changed for “Goddess damn". This is because most hybrids on this story believe in Bastet, a goddess of ancient Egyptian religion. I will give more details throw the next chapters. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, commenting and giving kudos.  
Warms up my heart <3

The lunch didn’t start so bad. Louis shifted a little in his chair as he sat next to Harry, but then he calmed down. As well as Harry, who wasn't used to the intoxicating smell from the omega, but in time an alpha learns how to control his wills in these situations. What surprised him was that Louis was not in heat to have such a strong honey smell, and Harry couldn’t think how would it be if Louis were to be on his hit. Harry would have to be miles from that house if he’d want to have some dignity and not ravish the smaller one.

Louis was about to pour food on his plate when he heard his mother's grumbling that it was not polite to do so before the guests, but he was aware that she only cared because his right arm had to cross Harry and he took the rice’s spoon before the curly boy was even able to complain about it. Jay’s scolding even made Harry smile sideways as he faced Louis, who flushed with anger. Soon Harry stopped smiling, because he hated the thought of how beautiful the little one looked when he was angry, he never had that kind of thought before. Harry was always provoking Louis for the pleasure of getting him crazy, but now it gave him a different kind of pleasure and Harry preferred to not address this to his feelings.

"So, Lou, your mother told us you got in Cambridge. A great university, what will you do?” Des asked, he was great at breaking the ice. Everyone was already served and eating Jay's wonderful salmon, but Des question made Louis smile. The omega was really glad for reaching his goals.

"ABO Biochemistry." Louis grinned, catching everyone's attention, and Harrys. Harry tried not to stare too much, filled with annoyance because of this suddenly attraction. There should not be an attraction towards Louis! 

“Really, honey? Just the name of this program sounds clever.” Anne said, giving Louis a wink after chewing her food. The younger boy's cheeks flushed a little, but he was still pleased talking about his future degree. Louis’ love for 'Alpha, Beta and Omega Biochemistry' always cheered him up. 

“Oh, I've always found interesting how we work on the inside, chemically speaking, you know? What makes me an omega and... Harry an alpha, for example.” He shook his head, if Louis started talking about it now he wouldn’t be able to stop. “Well, I hope it'll be great.” Harry’s thoughts weren’t working well though: _‘What makes me an alpha is how much I want to attack you and rip off all your clothes, goddess sake.’ _Thankfully his mouth was still busy with food.

"Of course it will." Mark said from across the table.

“And when will you start school?” Des had a sip of white wine before asking Louis.

“Just October. I thought about traveling around in the meanwhile.” Louis said, putting another piece of salmon in his mouth. High School classes’ ends in March and starts in September, but since Louis had just graduated and was going to Cambridge his calendar would change a bit. Cambridge follows the Anglican calendar, that means: Michaelmas (October to December), Lent (January to March), and Easter (April to June). Basically there was more vacations in the middle, but also, the subjects were harder than most universities. Louis’ program even more.

“Travel? But we have to prepare the wedding.” You know that dark moment when your mind stops processing and you feel unable to understand things around you? That's exactly what happened inside Louis and Harry's head. Okay, they both knew how much their mothers' wanted them to marry, but an arranged marriage like that in the 21st century? Well, who are they kidding though, saying it was the 21st century wasn't going to work with anyone, even Harry had a conservative air of just having Persian friends and sticking with Persian omegas, but having to forcefully marry Louis Tomlinson because his mother and her friend wanted to unite their families, it was too much even for him.

It took a few good seconds before Louis started a cough that came from choking with air; unable to stop it, he drank some of his red wine. Jay didn't understand his son's reaction; she only said what she always said to Louis, if the boy didn't take it seriously it wasn't her fault.

“Are you really going to keep insisting on that?” So far Harry hadn't express any opinion about the subject, but he didn’t even look surprise by it. Harry just wanted to understand how much effort he would have to put on arguing against it. If he would have to wear out on that subject. Louis was still coughing, by the way.

"That was never open for debate, son." Anne's sweet voice was not calming Louis down this time. “You have a duty to perpetuate the pure race, and it’s only fair you do it by uniting our families.”

“I can perpetuate the race without marring Louis, he isn’t the last Persian omega on Earth.” Guys, okay, let's discuss this after Louis stops coughing? The smaller one tried to set the wine on the table, but his hands were shaking so much that he knocked the glass over Harry's side, practically flooding Harry’s food with red wine and most of his black shirt. Making the curly boy swear “Oh, shit!”

"Louis, look at this mess." Mark cursed. When it came to the marriage of these two Des and Mark did not get into much, but it was always obvious how they agreed with their wives. For them there was no arguing, marriage could be an act of love, but above all it was a race agreement. It was fine if they dated other Persians, but a family fort was always better among trustful people. They already knew each other; and even a Persian hybrid could come from a bad pedigree. Who knows, it was better to prevent.

“Sorry, I... I mean…” Louis's voice trembled; he wanted to disagree with everything, but Mark had a strong force on his tone.

"You're going to lend Harry a shirt of yours, then we'll talk about it." Louis gave an irritably snort and his ears lowering against his will. The omega got up hoping that Harry would do the same and follow him to his room.

Which Harry did and Louis closed the door right after. 

"Okay Styles…" He cut himself, processing the image of the curly one taking off his shirt. Swallowing hard and averting his face before Harry realized he was burning him with his eyes. Harry should be ugly, and stinky, so it would be easier to hate him for all the things he did to Louis when they were children. "You could’ve waited for me to pick you a shirt." Louis grunted in anger, heading to his closet.

“Why, Boo. We will get married, nothing you will not see every day of our lives.” The older teased. Although Harry didn’t like the idea of doing something he disagree on, Louis’ grimace was the best.

“We won’t marry! This crazy idea of our mothers should be over long ago.” The thin voice was heavy, full of annoyance. It was horrible, but Louis felt rage at his parents right now, for not accepting such a simple thing. “And you should agree with me, stop joking. We've always hated each other, the best thing is going to be me in Cambridge and being far away from you, not worrying about seeing your face anymore.” Harsh. Louis’ words might be true, but Harry wasn’t use to this straightforward Louis. Even pet peeving Louis, the omega used to be quiet while basically being tortured by the alpha. Now the self-imposing coming from Louis made Styles spite. He ended up making a frustrated _"rss"_ without opening his mouth. That feline noise cats do to show they dislike something around.

Louis tossed a shirt so Harry could catch it, which Styles did it quickly ‘cause of his reflexes.

“You don't have a bigger one, do you?” Harry raised an eyebrow at the red shirt with a V-neck in his hands.

"This is the biggest I found, if you didn't notice, you're much larger than I am." Louis said without controlling his eyes that scooped Harry’s shoulders and chest. Why so large, why, Goddess?

Harry noticed the look, letting a muffled laugh out of his throat.

"Looking at me like that makes me think you don’t mean what you just said." Louis's face flushed instantly, but his features remained locked and full of disgust. 

"Spare me, Harry. You know it's true, you never endured me either." He said, looking away and taking the opportunity to close his closet.

“Whatever. Marriage is just status these days, for me we do our parents will, but in our own terms.” What? What does that mean?

“Are you serious?” Louis eyes widened. “And your idea is to pretend to be a couple in front of them and then fuck others behind everybody’s back?” The smaller crossed his arms.

"What they want is procreation, Boo. Marriage is always the façade." Harry replied, with a simplicity that bubbled Louis's chest.

“Ah, okay. Now yes, your idea is to marry me, get me pregnant, have children with me. But all for a façade, so that way we can hook up with anyone we want, raising children in such a healthy environment. Great, Styles.” Irony was flaming the tip of Louis’ tongue. “And stop calling me Boo!”

“Okay, sir cleverness, what about your idea? Run away? I don't run away from my family.” He answered short and thick. Deep down Harry agreed with his parents about the perpetuation of the race. Seeing Louis's side was difficult, even for this alpha that didn't want any marriage. Louis’ frustrations were growing though, the last thing he needed was for Harry to agree with their parents.

"You know what, I'm not going to be here discussing with you my future on my graduation day." Louis grabbed his jacket off a chair, putting over his shoulder. His black tail was agitated, showing how that conversation had shaken him. He needed to see Stan. It was the first thought he had that made sense; only Stan could calm him down.

Louis didn't wait for Harry to say something; he went downstairs taking his cellphone and car key from the front entrance counter.

“I'm going to Niall's! Bye and see you later!” He said, slamming the door right away before Mark could be able to use his imposing voice. Louis walked quickly to the car, getting in and starting the engine just before his mother opened the door. 

Meanwhile the older one was trying to fix the shirt on his body, it was too tight, but in a good way. Wearing the black jeans and the headband gave a nice complement; the only problem was the sweet smell. Harry walked calmly down the stairs, already being approached by Anne in the middle.

“What did you do to Louis?” Harry rolled his eyes. Of course, it was his fault Louis got all freaking freak.

“Nothing, why, it was you who spoke of marriage. He went crazy all by himself.” Des appeared, his jaw locked. The slit of his eyes dilated and aiming his son's face with a sever expression.

"Harry." Harry’s ears drooped in surrender. It was so humiliating to him that was an alpha too to submit his father’s tone. “This fight between you two has to stop.”

At that moment Jay closed the door and came sighing to her friends.

"I'm worried, I understand the friendship with Niall, but this Stan being there makes me really upset." Jay said, receiving Anne's hand on her shoulder.

“Who is Stan?” The question came out before Harry could scold himself. 

“A Mutt.” Jay spoke with contempt in her voice. “Louis insists on walking with him.”

“But, Jay. It is just friendship.”

“That's what he says! Louis knows very well that Mark would never tolerate him dating a Mutt.” Harry's mouth twisted. Well, if Louis wanted to degrade at this level, there was nothing the alpha could do, right? So why was he feeling so much hatred towards this boy he barely knew? The idea of someone with Louis wasn’t pleasant to Harry. True be said, Harry had never liked seeing Louis with anyone else, because of the way his mother and Aunt Jay always insisted that Louis was his. Louis was his in the most horrible way he could be, by not having choosing it, with no will of his own.

"Harry, honey. I know it's going to be a lot to ask, but Niall is having a party and I know this Stan will be there. Please, can you check and see what he's been doing with this Mutt?” Harry sighed deeply. He would hate to admit it, but even he was feeling a pang of nostalgia for the whole situation.

“OK, I will.”


	4. too much jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've some news, guys!  
Since I posted the last chapter of this, my mind went all crazy on Ulfred's shipper ahaha. So I am transforming this in a series in this order: 
> 
> 1\. [The First Persian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684567/chapters/49129862) – Alfred and Ubbe (Vikings)  
2\. Perks of Being a Mutt – Steve and Billy (Stranger Things) - yet to be written.  
3\. Persian Tradition – Louis and Harry (One Direction).
> 
> They will be all from the same universe, like, the First Persian would be a history fact Harry and Louis studied at school. I took the liberty to use real history and... I fuck them up by putting hybrid stuff HA HA HA. 
> 
> Take a look, I think you will all like this ship. Here is some videos that can make you fall in love with ulfred: [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUqubabN1lY); [2 (subbing, this is my favorite)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVDv04TTcdY); [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GooN5byne9o). What can I say, I have a weakness for sweet and strong.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter

It has been ages since Harry didn't drive in his own town. This myth that we don’t forget the streets is all lies, especially if you are Harry Styles, not use to drive to the middle class side of the city. Harry never had friends from other breeds; he never had to go to these sides of the city. It wasn't as if people lived in slums and crumbling houses, on the contrary. There ware beauty in that style of white houses, all the same, and with a reasonable yard on the bottom of each house. Niall's was one of the largest and he even had a pool at the back, unlike the houses of Harry and Louis, but it was a very cozy place to live after all. It was getting dusk, after being a little lost around the corners Harry finally found Niall's house, which to his surprise was really packed with people. A loud sound came from inside making it clear that there would be no other house where Louis would be. Louis, that spoiled brat who didn't think of his parents to make such a fuss about a wedding, _arg_. They could marry and then separate, what's the problem on that if many Persians did?

He parked a little away from the house, getting out of the car and going to the door without even ringing the doorbell. It was all open to anyone who wanted to get in and out anyways, very danger in Harry's eyes, but it's not his house. By the way it was better to him, who wanted to completely avoid interaction with others breed, let alone mutts. 

He was surprised to see a good amount of Persians, most of them talking between each other, but having fun drinking and dancing excitedly. The top roof looked privet; probably Niall's parents had locked themselves there. Cool parents if they let their son have this huge party after a family barbecue. 

“Harold?” A familiar voice made Harry's ear turn before his entire body did the same to confirm his suspicions. Zayn? _'What is Zayn doing here?'_ Well, whatever the reason, it has brightened the mood of this alpha. 

“Damn, we barely came back from Paris and you already miss me?” He sneered, causing Zayn to roll his eyes and put an arm around Harry.

"I can't live without you, _curly boy._" Zayn always gets onboard with the jokes. "But seriously, I can't resist a party and you know. Now, the great Harry Styles in the suburb of a random breed house, what are you doing here?" Zayn frowned as they walked through the crowd. Harry snorted for a second. He gave a good look around and already became very tired of the thought of searching for Louis among so many people. 

"I have to find Louis, his parents are worried. Can you believe that they haven't dropped the idea of marriage?”

“No way. Wow, I expected that by this time they would let you choose any Persian, but... Anyway, it's just a wedding.” He shrugged.

_“Thank you! _I said that to Louis and he almost hit me” Harry puffed, rolling his eyes and wagging his feline tail.

“Louis? _Hitting you_? Are we talking about the same Louis?” Zayn had a pervert smile on his face, what a hilarious situation. 

“He's still a bore, but now it's a boring rude. These are things I have to endure.”

“Oh Harry, you never gave this boy a break either. The poor guy didn't even have friends when we went to Paris because you kept hanging around him all the time.” Zayn let go of Harry's arm. 

“Now who is getting a remorse, uhn?” He raised an eyebrow at his friend while his ears were searching for Louis's voice. “Help me find him soon, I want to get out of here.”

"I don't remember how the kid looks like." Zayn glanced around trying to identify someone who reminded him of Louis, maybe he’d get lucky. 

"You don't have to, if you smell something sweet… Like honey, you tell me." Harry did the same, but knowing exactly the face he was looking for. Those piercing blue eyes, and black shinning fur.

“I smelled it out there! I didn't know it came from someone. It was making me horny, so I walked away.” Zayn pointed to the door that led to the backyard. 

"It can only be him." The curly dodged some people, stepping in front of Zayn and opening the back door. A crowd of people were there, some were inside the pool and some were listening to a blond boy playing the guitar and sing with his sweet voice, Niall. A little farther, sitting side by side on a lounger, was Louis and... Who the fuck was that boy? They weren't just sitting together, that guy was cuddling Louis with care and the smaller one looked fragile in his arms, a fragility Harry had never seen before when they were children. Slowly Louis’ face were getting closer to this guy.

Styles’ chest burned, his nostrils flared and his ears were both facing Louis. The omega was evidently leaning on that mutt about to _kiss him. _It could only be Stan; the one Jay told about, it was impossible not to notice the mixed breeds by his tail and ear. Harry made an angry cat sound like a _‘rs’_, this time showing his sharp canines. He was about to go there but fortunately Zayn was by his side and grabbed Harry by his arm, already pulling him back into the house and preventing his friend from looking at what it would come next. 

“What's that, Hazz? You're not going to scratch that boy, are you?” Zayn was scared by Harry’s reaction. Harry has always been kind of rude to those who he dislikes. He was often a brat, sometimes a bully with his words but beating? He didn't beat hybrids. 

The taller one lowered his ears then, gently moving his head up and facing Zayn, Harry still felt sparks inside of his veins. 

“He can't be with a mutt, Zayn, it's an absolutely disrespect towards his family.”

"Can't he have a mutt, or can't he have any other in the world? Because you're sounding too possessive for someone who used to hate this boy.” Harry snorted, turning his back and heading out of the house, being followed by Zayn. 

“Harry, calm down, man.” Zayn's tail almost got stuck in the crowd, he had to dodge and take it, stroking in his hands until they were outside. “Where are you going?”

“If Louis wants to end his life with this stupid mutt I won't stay here to watch it!” He was raging; Harry’s being was on fire. The anger he felt seeing Louis with that guy was undesirable, but it wasn't his problem. For sure Aunt Jay and Uncle Mark would understand his position. Poor parents, they didn't deserve the ingratitude of their son. “I'm going home, I'm going to tell my parents that Louis is a lost case and for them to leave me alone, to never speak about this damn marriage.” Harry said opening the car door, getting in and closing hard, leaving a very confused Zayn behind. Harry didn't even notice, but he liked Louis in a way he never liked another Persian, Harry would never do that if it were another omega. Zayn thought it was better to go back inside the house and maybe call Liam, although there was nothing they could do to help the curly in this situation, 

The whole way Harry squeezed the steering wheel hard, not even remembering to put on a song to try to calm down. A thousand things went through his head, among them the moments when he and Louis were small and Harry ruined his toys, scratching his furniture with pointy nails. Everything that was Louis’, Harry destroyed or took to himself, but in the end the little one was always his. His real toy, almost like a pet Harry didn't have to take care of, just had fun playing with it. Damn, Harry couldn't accept that the asshole was out with a mutt, which was humiliating. The omega betrothed to him would rather be with a mutt, it is easy to realize the term _mutt _is offensive. The correct way would be non-breed. Harry couldn’t care less. 

He came home slamming the door. Anne and Des, who were sitting in the living room purring while watching TV, glanced up at their son, ears and tail following in alert. 

"Honey." Anne jumped off the couch toward Harry, who ducked. Part of it was their fault, this wedding nonsense, for making Harry thinks Louis was his to take. 

“Louis has a non-breed! You and Aunt Jay need to stop this marriage fairytale.” His voice sounded angry. “I'm not going to be with someone who prefers a mutt over me, Mom, it is totally out of question. There are a thousand of omegas, Persians ones, rubbing themselves all over me. I definitely won't submit to Louis.” Okay, it made sense to Anne; there was no point in him running after anyone. A submissive alpha wasn't an alpha. 

The woman took a deep breath, turning to Des who just made a ‘what can we do’ expression and went back to watch the TV show. If it were up to these men, Louis and Harry would never really marry. Although at the moment Des only gave thanks to the goddess Bastet that his son was not involved with any mutt and did not wish to be. They were _'tolerant'_ at a certain point. 

Anne picked up her phone and went to the kitchen. She called Jay waiting for the first two rings until the woman answered. 

"Jay, you were right." Anne blurted out, her voice heavy with regret. 

“Hi, is Harry back? What did he say?” She asked in distress, already wondering what the news would be. 

"Yes, and he saw Louis with this boy you quoted before."

“Stan, Louis can't do this to me. He never thinks about his parents and family. And there is no use for me to talk to him; that boy doesn't hear me. He can’t run away! What if his father finds out? If his father finds out, by the goddess Bastet, he'll be kicked out.” Desperation ran through Jay's veins, she wanted Louis to be his little kitten again and prevent all the evil in the world from doing him harm. 

“You mentioned Stan is a beta. What happens in Louis's heats?” Anne's thoughts were brooding over some solution, instincts had to help. 

“He locks himself in his room and solves on his own, that's for sure, no Stan came here and if he did I would throw him out of the house with a scratch.” Jay muttered under her breath so Mark couldn’t hear a thing. 

"So he's still a virgin omega waiting for an alpha." A faint smile left Anne's face. 

“Yes, but what that… Ah... That could work. It was our plan since the beginning after all.” Jay laughed on the other end of the line. “It will be or last hope to avert a catastrophe.”

“Okay, we will not bring marriage until Louis’s heat, when it is?”

"In two weeks, it lasts four days." She answered precisely. 

“So we have two weeks to plan it well. It has to work, it will work.”


End file.
